It Was You
by dauntlesshoe
Summary: In Chicago, life is different in Dauntless. Tris and Fours relationship does not exist, in fact, Four has another girlfriend. Can Tris win Four over? Is Four really in love with his girlfriend? Who is his girlfriend, and most importantly, why? Four/Tris Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters**

The lights of the city glow during the night. We stand on the roof of a building, relaxed by the soft breeze. It has been one month after initiation, and I honestly did not know I could pull together. With being short, skinny, and weak, it is quite uncommon to pass Dauntless initiation. Laughter rings through my ears and I pull my eyes away from the city to look at my friends. They laugh and shove each other, enjoying our time. My feet move toward them and I feel myself grinning.

"Tris come! Uriah is telling us a story," Christina laughs as she stumbles toward me, taking a hold of my arm. She sits me next to her on the ledge of the building where everyone is circled around, sitting cross legged on the floor. All of our eyes meet Uriah's as he is still doubled over in laughter.

"Okay- okay I'm done, I'll start the story now. So the other day, I was walking from the pit, making my way to the canteen. And, and I see Eric and Four talking so of course I sort of backed myself against the wall just around the corner and eavesdropped. They were talking about past initiates -us- and"

"Dude does this story even have a point, you're laughing way too hard and it doesn't seem like it's getting anywhere." Uriah tosses a look at Lynn who sits there smug as if she didn't interrupt.

"I wasn't laughing at the story, I was laughing because I remembered about Zeke dropping his cake" We all switched gazes from Uriah to Zeke who sat hugging his knees and lifted a hand to flash his middle finger. Uriah started to burst out laughing again, but maintained himself and continued. "Yea, all I was going to say was that Eric was talking mad shit about everyone and Four just walked off when he said your name, Tris." All at once, everyone was howling at Uriah, forcing him to give more details about what Eric had said about them. I sighed and turned my head to look back at the city lights. My thoughts drifted off to the last time Four and I talked.

" _Congratulations, Tris. You're now an official member of Dauntless." Four spoke as he tugged his girlfriend closer to his side. I held my eyes on his and gave a small smile, as a thank you. My gaze drifted to his girlfriend, Aria. She looks to the wall with a bored expression, as if she wanted to leave. As I searched her face for two more seconds before meeting Fours gaze, I could realize why he would date her. Her hair was thick and dark, matching her eyes. Unlike me, her jaw was defined and gave her face a nice structure. When I looked back up at Four, I gulped nervously, scared of being judged by her deathly expression._

" _Thanks, Four." I managed to speak before giving one last smile and turning on my heel to walk back to the pit where a party waits for the new members._

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked back to my friends. I felt Chris staring at me, so I turned to her. "You ok?"

"Yea." I forced a smile as her expression grew different. Her face had that _I can tell you're lying_ look on it, and before she could open her mouth, Marlene hopped up and told us to go with her. Her eyes glowed as she bounded away, with all of us on her heel. I could already tell what we were going to do. Take the zipline down and go back to Dauntless. Will grabbed Christina's hand and they started to bolt off. I let out a laugh and ran after them, hearing the squeals of the others as I felt them run behind us.

We made it back, by nearly midnight. Uriah and Lynn laugh at I'm assuming something he said, and it echoes throughout the dark halls.

"Shut up!" Zeke spins around and yells at the two, with a boyish grin on his face. I could hear Uriah snort, before he takes off. In the next moment, I feel laughter bubbling out of me before my feet take off, running farther than Uriah. I turn my head back and look at the others, Marlene spinning, Chris and Will shaking their head, and Zeke and Lynn trying to run past us. I looked forward again and skid to a stop, but it's too late. My body slams into another as we both fall back. My vision goes blurry for a couple seconds, as I groan and try and lift myself up.

"I'm- sorr"

"Watch what you're doing. It's nearly midnight. What are you guys even doing out? You're acting like initiates. I thought you all knew better." The words spun in my head as the person sat us up with warm strong arms.

"Don't ruin our time, we are just trying to have fun, Four" I heard Zeke say. Four. Wait, _Four_? I look up with a pounding head and see Four lifting himself from the floor, giving the others stern looks. I sat dumbfounded on the floor, the position he sat me in before he reached his hand out expecting me to grab it.

"Well you guys shouldn't be out this late." His deep voice pounds in my head as my shaky hand reaches toward his, before I lowered it. His gaze shifted from them to mine. "Are you going to let me help you?" He speaks in a more soft manner. I clear my throat, brush my shirt off and rise myself.

"Why are _you_ out? You can't tell us what to do, you're not our instructor anymore." I feel myself saying. My vision grows a bit blurry, fearing what he would say back. I'm surprised not only because I said that, but because it sounded clear and fierce. The halls were silent as I looked in his deep eyes. I almost saw a hint of pain in them, but I'm not so sure anymore because they were masked. He opened his mouth and I felt my cheeks flushing, still thrown off with what just happened these last couple of minutes.

"Head back to where you belong." He snapped, looking behind me at the others. His gaze shifted back to mine, and my heart pounded faster. He looked at me for not more than three seconds, before he looked back up and slowly turned away before disappearing in the dark.

"Wow." I heard myself whisper before I turned around to look at the others, who had their wide eyes glued on mine. "Guess we should head back.." I forced out before turning and disappearing, just like Four

 **This is my first Divergent fanfiction and I'm very excited (: If you have any suggestions for the story, or if you want to see some things please let me know. Four and Tris have not had a past relationship, the ferris wheel and fear landscape has not happened, just in case if you were wondering. Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank and shout out those who've favorited, followed, and reviewed. Ahh, I'm so excited to be writing this for you (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters**

I was sitting on a bench uncomfortably, pushing around the potatoes on my tray. Uriah's loud laugh could be heard from across the canteen, I thought as I looked up at him. We sat eating lunch like always, but today I felt different. I felt sort of sick, like there was a pit stuck in my stomach. I placed the fork on my tray and rubbed my sweaty palms on my black jeans.

"Penis.." Whispered Mar. I furrowed my brows as leaned my head toward Will's ear.

"What are they doing..?" I asked as Lynn repeated her, but in a louder tone. Will turns toward me with a cheek full of meat.

"Play'n the penis game" he muffled out. I raised my eyebrows with an amused look on my face. "Eric will probably kick them out soon." He smirks after he was done chewing and swallowing. I let out a light laugh and turned back to the two. They've gotten to the point where they shouted it so it can be heard through all the talking. Marlene's face turned pink as she turned toward Lynn.

"If I say it, everyone will hear me now!" She pouts like a small child.

"C'mon, don't be a chicken. You're dauntless you twat." She says jokingly while laughing. Marlene lets out a small breath, just to huff in another and scream,

"PENIS!" It goes silent and Mar sits, with a childlike grin on her face. The canteen erupts with voices again and a few giggles, some people shouting it back at her. We all crack up, lungs begging and burning for air. I look up away from our table and one across from us. I see Four, staring at us with his elbow on the table and fist covering a small smile. Aria leans her head on his shoulder. His eyes land on me and he removes his hand places it on the table, crossing his arms. His smile grows as he shakes his head, chuckling. I find myself smiling back as I hear my friends shouting my name. My eyes leave him and I look at my friends, just to see them pointing at Zeke who is yelling at them.

He is bent over, picking something up from the floor. They all laugh harder when he drops a cake full of crumbs and sauce smack on his tray.

"Tough luck Zeke," I say grinning before turning my attention back to Four. He still stares, until his girlfriend takes notice. She glares in my direction and shoots up from the table. Her hands grasp his muscled arms, unlocking them from his position. I frown slightly, watching her tug him out of my sight and away from the canteen. As they leave, in burst Eric looking extremely annoyed.

"Uh oh, he's coming for you Mar." Chris says snorting and stabbing a piece of meat with her fork. In less than a few seconds, Eric has strode his way over to our table and glares at us all.

"Do you know how to shut up? Take the food and get out." He says sternly, placing a meaty hand next to my tray on the table. He stands and waits for us all to stand ourselves, collecting our trays. We trot over to the trash, deciding not to finish the rest outside of the canteen.

"Why is he acting like we are in high school? I swear, this ass." I grunt, twisting around to glare at the back of his head.

"I know, I've about had it with his crap. Like I was going to say before we got interrupted, do you guys want to get tat's?" Christina asked, searching our faces for opinions.

"I'm down! I want to get a sleve by the end of the year." Zeke pipes up, flashing his bare arms. I hold the hem of my shirt, playing with it.

"I'll go with you guys, but I'm not planning on getting a tattoo," I speak. It's funny how getting a tattoo isn't a big of a deal as it should be. Dauntless members have no thought when it comes to permanently inking their skin. They treat it as if it's getting a new clothing item, as if it doesn't need second thoughts. It really fascinates me, although I would have to sit and think about what I want on my body and where I'd want it. The rest of the crew wave goodbye and head off, while Zeke and I follow Christina to the tattoo parlor. We head inside the neon lit room. It could be mistaken for a club, if you didn't notice the tattoo items. The music vibrates through our bodies as we stroll over to the wall that holds square glass with images of tattoos.

"What about this?" Christina asks immediately, picking up a thin glass with the outline of an elephant on it. I'm about to speak but the shakes her head and replaces it with another. Before I get a chance to see what the elephant was replaced by, she puts it back and walks away to another wall illuminated with a deep blue color. I cross my arms tightly across my chest and make my way over to a chair with tattoo supplies sitting next to it. My eyes scan the needle in the box, and I hear feet approaching.

"Hello, Tris." Startled that someone would be talking to me, I look up and recognize Tori, who gives me a genuine smile. I smile back, "Hey, haven't seen you since I got my tattoo." I glance to my collarbone and reach my hand up to touch one of the ravens. We talk about what has happened since the last time we met, I tell her about how surprised I am to have made it past initiation. She tells me stories about past clients who have been absolutely insane, one who asked her to tattoo his grandmother's face on his left buttcheek. We laughed about it, and Christina bounded up to us with empty hands.

"I just want a thin line, a quarter of an inch, wrapped around my wrist." She says with a bright smile. She settles down in the chair as Tori gets her supplies ready. I wander off to the red wall of tattoos, the first wall we went to when we walked in. I look over the wall and see a missing glass. Zeke must have taken it. My feet trotted off to another chair, which sits Zeke and a heavily pierced guy working on his arm. Zeke waves with his free arm.

"What tattoo did you get?" He picks up the glass from the table next to him and holds it out for me. I take ahold of it and turn it around in my hand. I stroke my hand over the lions mane. The tattoo he chose was a lion with his mane made of fire. I settle it down on the table and glance at his work in progress. The lion is black and fresh, as the man adds details and color to the mane. I look back at Zeke, "Looks really nice, I'm excited to see your finished sleeve."

"I'm working on it throughout the year, can't afford to get it all done now. I'm planning on getting my whole arm with color." He says while peeking through the man's hands to check his arm out. After talking for a few minutes, the man pushes his rolly chair back to the tattoo supplies a foot away and snatches up a wipe and bandage for the tattoo. He pushes himself back to Zeke, and cleans off the little droplets of blood pooling out from the ink. When all ready to go, he stands and Christina comes running over, flashing her wrist at us. We both admire her simple yet cute tattoo and head out after paying.

We decided to walk to the pit where the others said they would be. We head in and there seemed to be a party. It was dark, with strobe lights and people wearing glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets.

"Fuck! I should have gotten a glow in the dark tattoo!" Christina complains with a hint of playfulness in her voice. I stand listening to the loud obnoxious music, scanning my eyes through the crowd for the others. I turn to my left, about to ask the Zeke and Chris if they spotted our friends. Instead, I find myself alone. I turn back around and see Zeke weaving his way through the crowd, but no sign of Christina. I sigh and walk to the side where someone set up a table with drinks, probably using this party as an advantage to make a few extra bucks. I grab myself a water and toss a dollar onto the table, walking to a pillar. I lean against the cold pillar, snapping open the water to see Four. Four with Aria. She weaves her fingers in his dark curly hair, kissing his lips. I get the same feeling from this morning. A pit in my stomach. After watching for a few moments, I kick my heel on the floor and watch my feet.

And as I think to myself, I think that this feeling might be… jealousy.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had fun with the random ideas of Mar and Lynn playing naughty games. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

It can't be jealousy.. Could it? Four is a very attractive man. I shake my head. He was my _instructor_. I'm just a former _initiate_. This all means nothing, the feeling could mean something other. I blow a strand of hair out of my face, just for it to fall back down. As I look back up to the couple, I tuck the strand behind my ear. Four gently pushes Aria back. I frown. They talk, she looks hesitant and concerned, while he looks tired and desperate. I wonder what they are talking about, they seemed like happy a few seconds ago. I pull myself up from my leaning position and uncross my ankles. The party is giving me a headache, and I feel more sickening.

This is not my kind of thing, I hate to admit it but Peter is sort of right. Once a stiff, always a stiff. I place both hands around my water bottle and start to move away from the pit. Behind me I hear shouts, " _Can't handle the party stiff?_ " I look over my shoulder and see Peter standing by the table, grabbing a shot glass and winking at me. He's mocking my thought. I turn back around and look down at my hands, turning white around the bottle. I guess I can head to the Chasm, it should be nice and quiet down there.

The spray of the water instantly hits my flushed face, cooling me down. My eyes close and I head over to the railing. I finally get to gather my thoughts, since I've spent too much time with my friends. My body lowers to the ground and I slip my legs through the railings, to dangle down. This past month has been a big celebration for the new members, and I'd wish people can move on and stop celebrating. It is stressful for me to constantly party and play, getting all this attention. Especially since I was ranked number one. I sigh and lean my cheek against the cool railing. Another thing that has been on my mind is Four.

I feel a presence with me, so I lift my cheek and look to the hall. Just as if he was called, Four stands there, leaning against the wall. My heart pace picks up and I softly clear my throat, looking at the bottom of the chasm.

"Mind if I join you?" His deep voice pulses through my body. I sit silent, kicking my legs outwards. I guess he takes silence as a yes, because his footsteps come closer. His shoes squish the water on the chasm floor as he approaches me, leaning his body against the railing. I look up at him. As if I already didn't feel vulnerable enough, his figure is twice as huge as my butt is placed on the floor. I'm about to rise, but he slowly sits down, very hesitant about putting his legs through the railing like mine. I steal a look at him, and he looks thrown off, as he carefully slips one leg in at a time.

"You okay?" I ask softly, curious about what his expression is for. He looks at me once his long legs are through with cold eyes.

"If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell? Or laugh?" He speaks slowly, and I laugh lightly. I feel like I'm back in elementary with a friend that will reveal a tiny 'secret.'

"I'm sorry for laughing before you tell me, but I can't help thinking back to when I was a child," as I say this, his eyes grow a bit warmer as he gives a small smile, "Sure. You can trust me." I lean my cheek back on the railing.

"One of my fears is heights."

"Huh. I didn't think you were afraid of anything." I say while smiling and breaking my gaze from him, to look at my swinging feet.

"Everyone has fears." I hear him say very softly.

"I would tell you mine, but you already know since you saw them through the screens." I look back up to him. Even with us sitting side to side, and his slouching figure, I still have to look up. Though not as much as if we were standing. He nods and looks at me.

"What brings you here. There is a party going on you know?"

"I get tired of parties after a while I guess… Also, dauntless has been celebrating the new members _all_ month!" I exasperated. He laughs once and looks away. "Why aren't you at the party?" I think back to him and Aria.

"Just… nothing really. Same reason as you." I can tell he is hiding something, but I don't push it. We sit in silence. It would be awkward for most people, but the silence is comfortable. The air feels warm, though the spray of the water is cold. After a few minutes of sitting together, I hear him start to mutter. I look over to him with big curious eyes and he switches his gaze to me.

"I'm going to let you in on another secret. I feel like I can trust you."

I smile. "Okay."

"I was about to leave Dauntless." He looks away from me and I sigh. He sits for a few moments as I stare at tattoo, peeking out of his shirt and reaching his neck. I wonder what it is. I hear him start to talk again, and he notices I don't reply, so he looks at me again. "I stayed. Do you know why?"

"No…" I say too softly, I can barely hear myself. I look into his deep blue eyes, that look as soft as how my voice sounded. "It was… It was because of you." Instantly, my face flushes and I turn my head back to look at my feet. My hair covers my face, hiding my pink cheeks. My heart beats faster as I hear him speak again. "There is something about you… something genuine and warming. I don't know." I gain the confidence to peek back up at him, with a face still pink. He notices my flushed face, and a smile formed on his face.

"But… I'm just a stiff." I speak softly, once again. C'mon Tris, act like you aren't scared. I bite my lip, nervously. He reaches a hand out and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That doesn't matter." His words manage to speed up the pace of my heart, I swear my heart will burst out of my chest. "I'd like to get to know you better. Someday." Then just like that, he drops his hand and rises from his place. I watch as he walks off, as he peeks over his shoulder and smiles. Maybe I was feeling jealousy toward him and Aria. Wait, wait, _wait_ … Holy shit, Aria! I forgot about her. He seemed to forget about her too. And his fear of heights, since he relaxed and swung his feet with mine. I rise from where I sit, forgetting my water bottle that sits and I walk off.

As I walk through the halls, swarmed with my own thoughts, I jump into somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." I speak quickly.

"Oh! Little boy! Shit, no, sorry… Little girl! Have you seen my boyfriend?" I notice immediately who is speaking to me. The beautiful girl that owns Four's heart. The girl that just called me a little boy. My eye twitches.

"No." The word comes out of my voice a bit harsh. She rolls her eyes, and I get a good look at her. She pants, her hair is a mess, and she is super flushed. I would have guessed she was doing dirty business with Four, but he spent the last hour with me in the chasm. I look past her shoulder and see Eric in the distance. Great. Looking at two people I hate at one time. I look back at her and she looks super pissed.

"Hello? I said _move_! Do I have to say it again?"

"You could have literally just walked around me." I state blankly, shoving past her and walking away. Why the hell does Four like her?

 **I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed, I am super tired and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting because I love you. (Call me (; *winks*) Anyway, tell me your opinions! And call me still because i'm irresistable**


	4. Chapter 4

**When you should be studying for your test in theatre but you write instead, because me too.**

 **Shout out to Eden Kingsley for reviewing all three chapters, it means a lot, it motivates me. Even if it's short and simple, it will honestly motivate me.**

Tomorrow is April first, and people are losing their shit. If you walk in a hall that is usually empty, you will see at least five people run by, for what reason? I don't know. Tonight, Eric is throwing us one last party in his apartment. He says it will be a big sleepover, we will watch movies and play games all night. I am one hundred percent skeptical, I do not want to go. The only reason I am going is Four is going to be there.

I stand in front of my apartments closet, deciding what I should wear. Yes, by what I should wear, I mean what I should wear to sleep. I've officially gone insane. After debating for a minute, I hear a rapid knock at the front door. I groan, dramatically drop my head, and quickly stroll over to the door. I open it, and there stands Chris bouncing up and down on her heels. Not waiting for me to say anything, she slides past me and I notice she carries a big black duffle bag. As I shut the door, I turn to question why she brings a bag so big.

"Tomorrow is April Fools, I need some of my pranks in here and stuff so I can prank people." I raise my eyebrows.

"Do people still do that?"

"Duh, that's why everyone is rushing around, making last minute plans. I was talking to Uriah and Zeke about it, and apparently it's a big deal in the Dauntless compound." She drops her bag on my bed and walks over to my closet and opens it. "Don't tell me you didn't plan out any pranks, have you?"

"Uh… no…" I sound confused as I walk up next to her, and stare at my clothes.

"You might need some extra clothes then, not any nice clothes. Things will get messy." I sigh in despair, as I grab black shorts and an oversize dark grey sweater to sleep in.

"I can't go, I will die over there." I complain as I grab a bag to stuff my things in. She snorts and crosses her arms. "If you can't go, then why are you still packing?" I pause for a second and turn my head to look at her.

"I was just saying, you know?" I search around my apartment for other necessities. "What am I supposed to do?" I shove in the last item needed for a sleepover, then turn my body to face her. She sits on my bed, slouching over.

"Come with me then." She says evilly, while jumping up, slinging her bag's strap over her shoulder, and skipping toward the door.

"We have enough time to come back, you can leave your bag here." She then immediately drops the bag where she stands, complaining about how heavy it was. I roll my eyes and follow her out the door. She makes a sharp turn into the training room, and we head to the back where a room full of other supplies is. She pulls out a key and I question her.

"Why do you have a key…?"

"Stole it from Eric," she lets out a loud laugh and sticks the key in place, "Prank number one." She whispers as she shoves her body in the knob of the door, trying to get it to open. Alas, it opens and she groans as she pushes the heavy door further. "Well, maybe not a prank because I won't give it back." She smiles as she puts the heavy rock that keeps the door from closing in place. We walk in the tight space, and I awkwardly stand.

"I don't really know how to prank people." She looks at me and gives a reassuring smile.

"That's why I will help. I don't really have a big plan, but just take these paintballs." She shoves paintballs in my arms, varieties of bright colors. "These ones are the reject paintballs, they aren't used for the guns because they're big and easy to pop." As she was telling me this, one dropped from my arm and spalted to the ground. Bright orange paint stained my legs and shoes.

"I can see." I stifle a laugh, as she glares at my sarcastic remark. She grabs another handful, and shoves that into the pocket of her hoodie.

"You're going to need a lot, this is the only thing you will be doing." She keeps stuffing more in, and eventually after trotting through halls and dropping paint on the floors, we make it back. I almost cry as I carefully place the paintballs in a ziplock bag, thinking about how the colors that wash off my legs will stain the shower. Christina bounces on my bed, when I walk over with four big ziplock bags full of the paintballs. "I gotta take a quick shower to get the paint off my legs."

"Hurry! We will leave after you do that because we have to be there by eight. I'll change into my pjs out here real fast so don't come bursting out the bathroom." I quickly grab my towel and pjs, and walk into the bathroom.

I stand in the steamy shower, staring at my feet where the colors blend with the water. Christina luckily didn't drop any, but that's because she carried them in her hoodie. After quickly washing myself, I hop out and towel dry my body the best I can. I pull the clothes over my moist body, struggling in the process. I'm too nervous to even think about what will happen, so I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. I open my eyes at the same time as the bathroom door opens.

"Lets go."

My body quivers, I bite my lip and reach my fist up to the door. Christina, who shouldn't even be excited, grabs my fist with her hand and quickly knocks it on the door, giving it a weird muffling kind of knock. I glare at her from the corner of my eye, and she beams. Probably excited to prank everyone. The door swings open with a force, by Eric who isn't paying attention to us. He looks over his shoulder.

"No, she has to leave. She isn't even one of those weaklings we had to train. Get out now." He says stern and loud. I clear my throat, to the word _weakling_. Chris cocks an eyebrow, and glides past us inside. Eric turns and looks at me, with an annoyed look. His expression quickly changes, and he gives me the _fakest_ smile ever. "Come in!" He says with such joy, that I stand for a couple more seconds as I gather my thoughts. _What the actual fuck_. I gaze up at his fake toothy smile, seeing as he is impatient. Hesitantly, I step in and look to who he was talking to.

Four and Aria sit on the couch together. I immediately catch myself rolling my eyes. The door closes with a thud and the argument continues. Not wanting to listen, I look around. His apartment is _huge_ , he could fit at least twenty people in his living room. I look over at the kitchen, which is attached to the living room and I see mostly everyone sitting around the gigantic island. I turn my head to see how big the T.V. is, and as predicted, it is massive. Like his whole apartment. I set my bag down with the others, next to the reclining arm chair. Not wanting to hear Aria's whiny voice, I slowly walk over to the island.

"Who invited you?" Peter speaks harshly, seeing me walk up.

"I don't know if you're stupid or something, but I invited all of the initiates who've passed, plus the instructor, and NOT his girlfriend." Eric's voice booms. Before I sit down on the barstool, I turn around to look at the trio of them. Eric stands in front of them, with his arms crossed as he glares back at us. Four sits with his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. Aria leans forward, with a hand twisted in her hair as she glares at Eric, as if her glare could kill him. I sigh and pull the stool out, and sit myself. I'm not prepared for the drama that is going to occur.

 **Ok so I need some favors, can you guys tell me some good April Fool pranks they can play on each other? Also do you want Aria to be up in this action, or should Eric get her to leave? I want my readers to have part in this, because I feel like the story would be more enjoyable that way. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is everyone?" I look around the island, and Chris, Will, Peter, Molly, and Edward sat. I knew we were missing about five others that I never talked to. Peter glares at me and leans forward on the table.

"Shut up Sti-"

"They didn't want to come because they knew he was doing this for a bad reason." Edward speaks out. Peter narrows his eyes at him, and slowly leans back, crossing his arms.

"FINE!" A loud crash hurts our ears, and all of our eyes turn to see Aria standing above a smashed pottery, before she storms over to the door. She swings it open with such force, and slams it when she walks out, shaking the apartment walls. Eric just stands and laughs. We all exchange glances, including Four. " _Man_ , that bitch is annoying." He continues laughing as he walks over to his door to lock it. I turn back to the circle, and Eric's voice butts in once again.

"This, you people, is a dauntless ritual." Four perks up and stares at Eric, obviously having no clue what he is talking about. "We do this every year-"

"No we don't."

"We do this… _this_ year… and more years to come." He stands and folds his hands, acting as if Four hadn't have interrupted, although he rephrased his words. I hear some people behind me snicker, and I guess it's Will and Chris. "Don't get me wrong, this will be fun. Maybe." He proceeds to laugh, but he tries to cover it as he walks off.

"This is probably the only ritual that will ever happen." Four stands and stretches, and walks over to us. My heart beats faster with every step he takes. He pulls out the empty stool next to me and sits down. I feel flushed, and I try and act casual by folding my arms on the island. I ignore everyone as they have a conversation. It was a bad idea to come here. Four brought his girlfriend, even though she left, that still hits my heart. I wonder if he remembers our conversation at the Chasm a couple of weeks ago. Does he still know I remember his secret? Does he remember saying that he wants to get to know me?

I peek at him from the corner of my eye and he is already staring at me. He leans his head closer to me.

"You okay?" He whispers. I look up at him with big eyes. His deep blue eyes, so deep that they almost look black, are full of concern. I almost forgot that he spoke to me so I give a small smile.

"Yes." He studies my face for a few seconds, he seems unsure about what I said. Well what did he want me to say? I'm surprised he even cares. Or does he?

"Ok…" His deep voice sounds unsteady. "If something is bothering you, tell me. I'm trustable." He flashes a smile with his pearly white teeth. I honestly would have swooned, but Eric walked up interrupting.

"I guess I should feed you." He says softly. We all stare at him, but he still stands there, looking at the floor. His loud, annoyed groan rings out and he stomps over to his fridge. "Damn. I don't know what to do. I have trouble feeding _myself_." We all look at each other as he mumbles to himself. He has officially gone insane. He shuts the fridge and faces us.

"The canteen is empty, it's the day before April Fools." He turns to read the clock, 8:36. "Can someone go down and grab food. If you don't want to, then starve." He starts to trot away. "Someone get me dauntless cake!" Eric stops to shout over his shoulder. Four turns to me.

"Want to be the ones to grab the food?"

"Sure." I hop off the stool, and all he does is stand up because he was blessed with long legs. I curse my tiny legs. He starts to walk to the door, and I have to walk quickly to catch up. I hear Peter laughing at me.

"Slow aren't you? With those excuse of legs, short legs, tree stump legs. I should call you a turtle instead of a stiff. Ha, _STURFFLE_!" He bursts out, laughing harder than before.

"Hey," Four points a finger at him, getting into his instructor mode, "Shut-"

"You fucking hypocrite, you can say the same about your dick." Christina snaps. We all are silent.

"So you admit to staring at my di-"

"What? Excuse me? What dick?"

"You literally just said I have a dick!"

"And you didn't deny it being small."

"You're stupid, with your raunchy-"

"Peter just shut the hell up," Will starts to get into the argument, and I feel a big warm hand curl around my wrist and tug me out the door. Four shuts the door behind me and shakes his head and leans against the door.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Four, who cares? He's just an annoying prick. It really doesn't matter, loosen up." I playfully punch his arm. I want him to feel comfortable, since he is always so tense. He lets out a deep breath and breaks his leaning position from the door. We head in the dark halls over to the canteen.

"What food do you think they will all like?" I break the silence.

"Let's just get hamburgers and dauntless cake." We walk into the dark canteen. A couple passes us leaving, giggling with cartons of eggs in their hands. "I bet I know what they're doing." Four says rolling his eyes. We walk toward the back door, where the kitchen is.

"So are we just going to grab frozen patties and buns to make them back at Eric's place?" I ask looking at the side of his face. He looks at me with burning dark eyes. "Yea, and some premade dauntless cakes." He walks toward the freezer to look for the patties, and I walked over to the broken oven where they put the leftover dauntless cakes. I pull open the oven, revealing… nothing.

"Four, there aren't any left." I bite my lip, and feel his presence behind me. He grunts, and tries to look at the top shelves of the oven that I can't see. They own the big expensive ovens you'd see in bakeries, and I'd always want one. My mom and I would bake brownies and cake all the time, while singing to imaginary songs in the kitchen. Abnegation wouldn't allow us to listen to music. I sigh, missing my mother.

Suddenly, I feel pressure on my back and my face heats up. Four has just pressed himself against my back, and my heart pounds in my head. I don't know what to do, so I pretend to keep looking, which is completely pointless, as there are obviously no cakes. His chest moves up and down against my back as he breathes. I don't want him to move... actually never mind, I want his front pressed up against me. I want him to slam me on the wall and hold my waist, as we wildly make out, and Aria would fade from our minds.

If he knew what I was thinking right now, there's no doubt I'd be dead. Not by him, but by Aria. He moves away, and I feel him walk off. I don't move, I stand trying to get my heart rate to lower and my cheeks to turn back to their normal color.

"Let's make the cakes then." I can hear the smile in his voice. I ease down, and turn to face him. I know my face is pink, but I could care less. _We are going to bake_.

"I haven't baked in the longest time!" I skip over to him, bursting with joy. "Wait." I stop and slowly face him worried. His expression grows concerned.

"What? You okay?" He takes a step forward, shifting the hamburger ingredients to his other arm.

"This is _Dauntless cake_. We don't know the recipe." He frowns, but then he forms the most boyish grin I have ever seen. Now _my_ expression grows concerned. "Whaaat?" I drag the word out and take a step back. This isn't the Four I know.

"We're just going to wing it, it might taste like shit, but it's going to be _fun_." He says, grabbing some of the stuff to make it. I grab the other things, like flour, chocolate chips and sugar. He sets his stuff down on the counter. "I'm going to grab some few extra people to help us ou-"

Both of our visions go blind for half a second. We both look at each other, completely startled. His face is white, as well as his clothes. I start to laugh. "Oops, looks like we're all _floured_ out!" I laugh at myself even harder, and he immediately responds,

"Looks like you've tried to _drop_ a pun."

"Did you just pun my pun?"

"No. Your 'pun'," Four air quotes, "was not a pun." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well, aren't you _so punny!_ " I mock, as he stands blankly. I shift my weight to my other foot. "Four?" In the next second, he reaches down, trying so hard to grab a handful of flour and fails, and tries to launch the excuse of a handful at me. We both start to laugh wildly, and I stick both hands into the flour bag pulling out flour that spills beneath my fingers. I rush toward him, the powder filling the air, and I slam it onto his head. He laughs and shoves me back playfully, and running past me. I quickly turn around and grab his arm, but it slips from my grasp and he's gone.

In less than one second, he appears with the bag, tilted. It is poured over my head, and I squeal, blindly pushing my arms up to stop him from pouring it. He sets it down and we both fall on our butts laughing. Pure laughter, probably the best I've had in a long time. He is different than my friends, I would say he is more fun… Surprisingly, with his cold and mysterious personality. I feel him reaching out for me and I swat his powdered hand away and try and brush some flour from my eyes. Our laughter dies down, but I can't help feeling like we are being watched.

"What the hell happened?" A voice says from the door. Four and I stop laughing and look up at the entrance and see Chris and Will standing there.

"Eric sent us down because you guys were taking way too long." As Christina is saying this, I swear I heard Will mutter ' _we missed all the fun_ '. Figures, we left them fighting with Peter. I still sit on the floor looking at Christina as she tries to step through the flour to get to our food. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four's hand extending out to me. I turn and look at his white covered hand. Flashbacks are sent through me.

The last time he held out his hand for me was when I crashed into him. I refused to grab his hand and I stood him up for acting rude to my friends. Now he offers me a hand after I bombarded us with flour, coating the kitchen. I look up at his face and he still has that cheeky grin, underneath all the powder.

"You have stuff on your face." I say when I reach up and give his hand a firm hold. He pulls me up easily and rolls his eyes while doing so. Once I'm fully standing, I see his eyes flicker to my lips. My heart starts to beat faster.

"Here, let me get that _stuff_ off _your_ face." My heart flutters even more, as he leans closer. Next thing I see is white. He just slammed flour on my head.

"Hey Four what the hell!" I hear the other two yell as we both start to laugh like little kids again.

 **I liked writing this chapter, Four became softer and loosened up. Finally, that old man. Yes, I know Eric is acting fucking weird, he is supposed to be evil and stuff but eh… I don't know why I made him like this. I guess it's because I actually like his character. OKAAY let's wrap it up so things don't get inappropriate if ya know what I mean.**

 **When you don't know what you're trying to say in your Author's Note, because same. Thank you for the lovely reviews last chapter, those really warmed my heart up (: I look forward to writing the next chapter for you guys, and maybe it will actually have pranks like I intended it to. Love you**


	6. Chapter 6

We walk back to Eric's place with our materials in arms. My skin feels dry and itchy, I almost drop the buns and drinks from my skin twitching. Occasionally, Four and I steal glances at each other and smile madly. In all honesty, I'm flattered than I was the one to break his hard shell. I don't know how long he will be like this. Our feet stop at Eric's apartment door and Four and I turn to each other.

"Do you think he'll let us in like this?" I gesture to the flour scattered on our bodies. I look behind us and see the trails of powder left on the hall floors. Four follows my eyes and looks to the flour trail.

"No, we probably have to head back and take showers." He notices the look of guilt plastered on my face as I carefully stand, trying not to flake off flour and make a bigger mess. "Hey, it's a good prank. Even if it wasn't even intended to be a prank." I meet his eyes and give a small smile. The door swings open, revealing Al.

"What took you guys so-" He stops to stare between Four and I, and it answers his question. Molly comes up, and takes our stuff in with Al. I wave goodbye to Chris and Will as the door closes.

"I guess I should head back to shower." I speak softly, twisting my thumbs together.

"Tris." My cheeks heat up at the sound of my name and slowly meet lock eyes with him. "That was fun. Thank you." He gives a small smile and turns off. I feel my heart pump as I turn and walk toward my own apartment. I wonder if Aria and him ever do fun things together. She doesn't seem like the type who would do fun things with her lover. She is too stiff and stern, like Four. They are too alike… At least I think they are. I reach my apartment and run to the bathroom to hurry and wash my skin. I want to see him again.

The warm water beats down on my skin, I feel mesmerized. I look down to my feet and stare at the milky water, white from the flour. Before getting lost into my thoughts, I stop the shower once the water runs clear. My hands blindly feel around for the towel, and once I feel the scratchy texture of the cheap towel, I swiftly wrap it around my body. I'm thankful Christina isn't here, so I don't have to be stuck changing in the humid bathroom. After changing into a new pair of pj's, I slip on a pair of moccasins and run out the door. Just as I reach Eric's door for the third time, I spot Four casually strolling around the corner.

I pretend I don't care that he has approached and firmly press my fist to the door. I feel his moist skin radiating, and my mind drifts. I think about how he _looks_ naked. I can picture his muscular arms flexing as he reaches up to tangle his fingers in his hair. Thankfully, the door opens, shaking my thoughts away. Christina runs from her place at the door back to the kitchen. I feel Four quickly look at my face, and I quickly step in. Eric has laid out layers of thick blankets to the floor when we were gone. He walks out from his bedroom, attached to the living room, and throws some pillows down. His couch and two loveseats also occupy blankets and pillows. I hear the door click behind me and I trot over to the kitchen. The smell of juicy burgers fill my nostrils, and the warm yellow glow from the light illuminates the room. Old songs from the 21st century play.

 **AN: Keep in mind that this is the future, so our songs are old to them**

Will, Christina, and Al dance around laughing and cooking. Peter and Molly sit at the island playing card games, away from the fun. Christina dances to me, holding a spatula to her mouth as a microphone.

"Few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that!" She sings horribly and grabs my wrist, pulling me with her. The boys join in the singing too.

"Cause I ain't no hollaback girl I ain't no hollaback girl." I laugh with them and watch Will snatch the spatula from Chris, to flip the burgers that are about to burn. Christina mock gasps and swats at his shoulder. He grabs a burger bun and takes a big bite out of it, faces her and opens his mouth wide full of food.

"This my shit, this my shit. _THIS MY SHIT THIS MY SHIT_!" He starts to yell along with the song and I wrinkle my nose, and turn away. Four leans against the counter, away from the commotion and looks like he is trying to hide his amusement. I motion my hand for him to come closer, wanting him to feel energized and pumped like I am. He rolls his eyes and slowly walks toward us. I feel my heart pump faster, not because of Four, but because I feel like I want to sing and dance. I want to burst out like a little girl, happily dancing like shit. He slides past me to take over the patties that were left unoccupied. Will and Chris hold hands and spin around, singing at the top of their lungs.

My veins pulse, and even though I would never do this, I start to sing and jump around.

"I heard that you were talking shit and you didn't think that I would hear it!" I feel the words leave my mouth and continue singing, even though I don't know the song by heart. I join the couple, grabbing their hands to jump and dance. After the song finished, I stand with a big grin, completely out of breath. I look over to Four who is putting the burgers on a plate, to let them cool off for a minute. I walk over to see his face and he just grins while resuming his activity.

"Having fun?" I manage to say, still out of breath from dancing and jumping. He looks to me with glistening happy eyes.

"Yes." He looks back at the plate of burgers and walks to grab the paper plates.

"You like cooking?" I follow. He seems genuinely happy, so I'm guessing that cooking is his get away. After setting the paper plates on the counter for everyone, and opening the bag of buns, he looks straight into my greying eyes.

"I enjoy watching you have fun." I am about to speak, but he managed to take my breath away. I feel heat and electricity rise to my cheeks, which are probably turning pink as we stand. The corners of my mouth turn up slightly, and Eric quickly approaches us.

"Thanks for the food mates." He clasps a hand on Four's shoulder, which instantly tenses with the contact. "Sorry for kicking your girl out. SIKE!" He laughs to himself as he snatches up a plate and bun, walking past us to retrieve the patty. Four glares at the back of his head and looks at me. He raises an eyebrow and picks up a plate, placing a bun on it. He silently hands me the plate, so I smile and turn to grab the patty. Peter is finishing up placing all the condiments in the center of the island. I follow Eric's lead, and sit down. I sit two seats away from him, and reach out to grab the pickles and mustard.

"Are there no tomatoes or lettuce?" Christina complains as she and Will sit next to each other, Chris next to me.

"You should have grabbed them." Eric says blankly, as he takes a big bite of his burger. I can feel someone occupy the stool next to me, and I already know that it's Four. We hear Eric snort, so our heads rise to look at him. "Aye, Tobi- oh, to buy, to buy to buy." He mutters out. I furrow my brows and turn to look at Four who glares at Eric, as if he wanted to launch across the table and kill him.

"Four, guess what?" Eric muffles through an open mouth full of food. I ignore him and take a bite into my burger. Eric has been acting very strange this past month. Not that it is any of my business. We finish up our meal and throw away the paper plates, and I grab the dishes to clean up. Eric says we have to do it because we made it. My face wrinkles in disgust and I scrub the soapy sponge on the pan. I stop for a moment and look over my shoulder, wondering what everyone is up to.

They all circle up, yelling at each other about what movie to watch. I turn back to finish the pan. Once I finish rinsing all the bubbles and subs off, I place it with the other things in the drying rack. I can hear loud steps approach me, and I sigh. Annoyed. As expected, when I turn there stands Eric with a pleading look in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"What." I spit it out as if it isn't a question.

"My cake?" He lifts his arms up in a confused manner, being a little bitch. I roll my eyes.

"We can make that tomorrow, it's getting late. We have to pick out some movies." I find it amusing how I took control over the conversation, while we stand in _his_ house at _his_ party. He has been being such a baby lately. I make my way over to the group that sits around on the floor. My head rises and sees Four on the couch, his elbow on the arm of the couch and his cheek in his hand. He looks beyond bored. I crouch down with the others and look at the movies.

All the movies date back to the 21st century, since we don't have anymore actors here today. I guess Dauntless could make movies if they wanted to, but no other faction would partake in this. They wouldn't even watch them. They all stare at the comedy, arguing, and my eyes flash down to the horror.

"What about horror?" I find myself breaking through their arguments. They all stop and look through the horror.

"Final Destination?"

"That's not even fucking scary."

"Guys shut up, we are watching Exorcism."

"No! Fuck you! Insidious!"

They all bicker and argue once again, and I sigh and change from my position from sitting on my knees to sitting cross legged. A muscular arm reaches past me and I jump back slightly, startled. I look up and see Four, who grabs about ten movies. He walks and sits down in the center of the pile of blankets and pillows. I follow him, ignoring the other who haven't noticed what happened. I sit down next to him and he lays out the movies.

There is a majority of genres and even a couple of Disney. I read through them, Insidious 2, Anchorman, Mean Girls, The Notebook, Lion King, The Fifth Wave, Lady and the Tramp, Napoleon Dynamite, Catching Fire, and The Hangover. I grin at the last one.

The others are finally noticing we picked out movies and gathered up around up. Al mutters something about making popcorn and stands up to walk away.

"Because we are fucking lame, I got shit for us." Eric places a bag on the coffee table, which has been pushed to the side to make more room in the living room. "Got some glowsticks and fuzzy socks." He grabs a pair of grey fuzzy socks and a random glow stick and walks over the couch. Chris squeals, almost deafening me, and pushes me to the side. She bolts up and runs to the bag.

"They have purple YES!" She screams, violently pulling the pair out. She grabs herself a pack of glow sticks. I sit there dumbfounded, as she turns to me smiling ear to ear. Her eyes go wide and she bolts back, pushes me back down _again_ and picks up a dark purple blanket, thrashing it around her shoulders. Will and Peter stand quickly, calling dibs on the same color at the same time. Four shakes his head.

"What color do you want?" He asks me. I grin.

"Pink." He scoffs.

"Little girl." He stands and walks over to the bag, after Will grabbed the lime color Peter wanted. He walks back slowly. He tosses the socks onto my lap and sits down. I look in his hands and see he grabbed the black ones. I stick my tongue out at him and he smirks.

"Don't call me a little girl you basic." I motion to his black socks, typical Dauntless. Always wearing black. He rolls his eyes, opens the pack of glow sticks he grabbed and hands me the rest of the pack. As I crack the glow sticks, the smell of buttery popcorn fills the room.

"Come get food!" We hear Al yell. The room is getting cold, so I wrap a blanket around my shoulders, walk into the kitchen with an arm covered in glow stick bracelets. My socks slide on the tile, but I manage to keep my balance as I grab two bowls and a bag of popcorn. I slide back to the living room, and make my way to Christina who stares up at me with big childlike eyes.

Tonight, we all are acting like little children. I notice Molly is the only one who refuses to partake in this 'childlike behavior'. Even Edward wears a pair of bright yellow socks. I hand Christina a bowl and sit down with my own. She turns to face me, and opens up the bag. The warmth of the steam feels like heaven in this cold room. She pours me some, then herself some. While we give each other food like little siblings, Eric pops in The Lion King. All the lights are turned off, and we all feel excited and giddy in the dark. The television illuminates the room, and Chris, Will, Edward, Al and I huddle together.

"Tris…" Fours voice shoots sparks down my spine. I shiver, and feel my hair rising and goosebumps forming. I turn and look at him, as he sits away from us with a sheepish look on his face. "How do you make those into bracelets?" He whispers, obviously embarrassed and not wanting to be heard. I scoot closer to him, a little too close. The feeling is amazing, being in his presence feels warmer than huddling with the others. I clip the yellow and green ones together, and place it ontop of his short curly hair as a crown. He smiles like a child.

"That's not a bracelet but okay." As he says this, I stifle a laugh and look at his face. His plush lips are curved into a smile, the stubble peaks out of his face. His square jaw is relaxed, something uncommon. His jaw is always tightened and brows always form a straight line. His happy expression turns into the one I'm used to looking at. My cheeks burn, he must be angry for me staring at him. I look away, ashamed. My eyes meet the television.

"Tris." I suck in a breath, nervous to face him. He will probably tell me to fuck off, say that he is already in love and I should just stop talking to him. I have been spending more time with him at Eric's place more than I intended. I would say that we are glued to each other, but he is already in love. It is irrelevant to think that he enjoys this. His expression and moods say otherwise. I have seen him all dopey and love struck with Aria, but am I really correct?

"Tris?" He repeats. I forgot that he spoke to me. I feel his hand touching my shoulder slightly. In that brief moment, I felt electricity. Literally, every time he touches, intended or not, I get the same feeling. I wonder if it would go away if we were together. I turn and look at him. His face is still hard. He almost whispers, "Tomorrow isn't going to be fun. Try not to fall asleep. Remember why we were invited here." He looks up at the screen, pretending he didn't tell me this.

He is pretending nothing fun happened today, forcing himself to think about tomorrow. I look away from him, and instead of paying attention to the movie, I look at my hands. About the seventh movie in, I can hear his voice. _Try not to fall asleep_ repeats over and over again, but I can't process anymore. Some of the others are already laying down, asleep. I slowly lay myself down. Through heavy eyelids, I see Four looking at me, trying to give me a message. I close my lids, and try to open them again to look at him. It is almost impossible, I am far too tired, but I manage to open them. Through tired, blurry vision, I see Eric looking at me and smiling evilly.

I don't even care anymore, the only thing I want is sleep. I soothe myself by closing my heavy lids once more, dreams filling my mind.

 **Okay, this sleepover thing was supposed to be like one chapter but I'm a fucking freak and like to squeeze in random shit that would never happen in the book. Or in Divergent, like fuzzy sock? I don't even know what I'm doing tbh. This story was supposed to be Dramatic and stuff, but it's more like a childrens book ahaha. Ehh, *shrugs* Well anyway, thank you guys so much for your feedback, I love it a lot! Bye *dabs***


	7. Chapter 7

After maybe an hour of sleeping, I am awoken by a bucket of water being poured onto me. I quickly leap up, gasping, my heart is about to erupt out of my chest. My clothes and hair cling to my skin, and I reach up clawing my hair out of my face. Christina's scream and Molly's yell pierce the room, and instantly I'm on my feet. Eric is bent over, laughing with a bucket in his hand. The three of us scream at him, and I plop my wet butt down on his white cream couch. Asshole.

Four sits on the other end of the couch, staring at me with wide eyes, with a message. He is mocking me. His eyes scream _I told you_. I cross my arms against my wet shirt and look back at the others. Edward still sleeps, curled up. Al sits up rubbing his eyes. Where is Peter? I should be pissed, I'm soaked head to waist. But I feel sort of on edge, and the thought of the colorful weapons come to mind. I slowly stand up, glancing back to the big wet spot left on the couch, and walk over to my bag. Just as my hand yanks the zipper up, we all are startled with a loud pitch.

I jump, and run back to the area, where everyone is yelling and surrounding someone.

"Get the fuck out of my house right now! Someone take him to the infirmary, _now!"_ I peek over Will's shoulder, and my face instantly pales. I stumble back, the world grows heavy and my vision is blocked with black dots.

"Tris, he is going to be okay, he is fine." I can hear Fours voice echo through my body, but I can also feel my body growing numb. I sit on the couch and shake my head, trying to get the image out. Edward has a _knife_ pierced into his _eye_. His hand was holding the wound, the butter knife poking between his fingers. My eyes are starting to wet, and I look up and see Will and Al lift up Edward, who still yells out in pain. He starts to kick his legs, refused to be standing.

"Help me I'm blind I'm blind!" He continued to wail, and Four walked over to assist them.

I don't know how long I sit here with my palm on my forehead, still very shaken up. I feel the couch sag next to me, and someone hugging my back. "I got you some water." Christina whispers, her hand extending with a bottle placed in it.

"Thanks." I whispered back hoarsely. I feel my bottom lip tremble, and we both embrace each other like siblings who lost their mother. "I don't know how to feel." My eyes feel watery, but they make no move to cry. I'm at loss with emotions. Christina sits silent. I hear the door open, followed by footsteps and bags rustling. I guess the others are leaving.

"You coming, Christina?" I hear Will ask. We remove our embrace, and she places her hands on my shoulders.

"You going to be okay, Tris?" I simply nod, and she smiles, giving me one last hug and leaves with Will. I guess I should leave now too. I rise from where I sit, my body feeling like all that flour wasted from yesterday is placed inside my body.

"Nothing worked out like how it was supposed to." I hear Eric from the inside of his room. I take a peek where I stand, and can barely see inside of the cracked door. All I can make out is his crying. I guess he does have a heart afterall. "I was supposed to PRANK _EVERYONE_!" Well, nevermind. I notice I am the last one in here, and walk over to grab my bag. Four has already gotten his back and left by the time they came back from the infirmary. I can't help but feel stung, because he didn't say goodbye. After slinging the strap over my shoulder, I leave his apartment and make my way back to mine.

I softly set my bag on my kitchen table, not wanting to ruin it by popping the paint. I feel emotionless, and drag my feet over to my bedroom. I kick my moccasins off and open my closet. My clothes are still a little wet, and I can't risk wettening my bed. I grab a big oversized t-shirt, and yank my clothes off to swap it with the shirt I grabbed. After that, I jump back into bed, finally able to get some sleep.

I slept like a baby. Even though I witnessed something that will scar me forever, I was too tired to not sleep well. I had dreams of my friends, and Four. I kick my comforter off my legs, and sit up to look at the clock. 9:27. The tragedy happened around 3 and we all left closer to 4 in the morning. I am in no mood to participate in the pranks, and I don't ever think I ever was. I stand up to get changed into regular clothes, so I can head to the canteen for breakfast. I'm pondering the thought of taking my breakfast back to Christinas apartment because of all the pranking that will occur.

After throwing on a simple outfit, I grab my keys and five dollars and head out. My steps are slow and cautious, because I can hear people shrieking, and see egg shells on the floor, with the walls stained with yellow yolk. The smell is putrid, and my hand immediately flies up to my nose. I remembered all the paintballs I still have. What the hell am I going to do with those? I guess I could put them back in the training room.

My hand reaches for the doors of the canteen, and I pull it open, not ready to be in a crowded room full of people pranking each other. Immediately, I see the floor still has the flour on it, and some other foods plastered with it. I search around to see if my friends are here, and I see them in line. I can feel myself sighing in relief as I make my way toward them. I approach them, and Christina speaks softly to the others about the incident. Uriah and Zeke look upset, something unusual for me to see. They all shift their eyes to me, and sadly smile, before returning their attention to Chris. I grab a poppy seed muffin, a small bag of grapes, and a water. I pay for my breakfast to go, and walk back to the others who are now seated around the table. Christina holds some yogurt and a banana, and when I approach she stands. It's like she can read my mind, she knows that we should be away from everyone because of how shaken up we are. Will seems fine, he just eats quietly with the others.

I wonder what they did to Peter, as Christina says goodbye to our friends, my eyes scan the room. I can see people pushing others faces into their food, food being launched across the room, people cracking eggs on heads, and Peter. He sits with his friends at a table, and apparently he became friends with Molly because she sits at his table. He must be bragging about what happened, because he starts making a stabbing motion with a clenched fist. I can see his friends gasp and laugh. My stomach turns, and I get the feeling to start screaming. _They are all evil_.

"Come on Tris." Christina coaxes, and we walk to the doors. As I reach my hand to push the doors, they open. My eyes automatically pair with deep blue ones. My heart jolts, and my hand clutches my water even tighter.

"So he stabbed his eyes?" A nasally voice interrupts. I can see Aria looking up at him with big eyes, and he pulls her closer.

"His eye, yes. Excuse me." He shoves past Christina and I, and I can hear Aria's _'wow oh my god'_ fade behind me. The way he shoved me makes my heart sink, he could have waited a second for me to take a step to the side. It reminds me of that time where Aria was yelling at me to move out of her way. I shake my head and follow Christina to her apartment.

"I saw the way you were looking at him. His girlfriend looked pissed."

"What?" She opens her door and walks in, I stand there confused. "She had all her attention on him though."

"Yea, but when they opened the door and you guys were staring at each other for a few seconds, she looked angry at you."

"Oh." I walk in and shut the door, and sit on the couch next to her.

"I hate Aria, she is too… ugh. Anyway, I found this old show called Full House, and I'm obsessed." She clicks the T.V on and starts it from the first episode. I pay no attention as I eat my grapes before they get warm. I like them cold. I start to think about Four and Aria. He seems genuinely close and in love with her, and I noticed that it is hard for him to open up with people. I'd like to think that he shared some of himself with me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. The way he shoved me makes me rethink myself, it took me back to my first day of Dauntless when I was just an invisible initiate.

Four is a confusing person, and I am willing to crack him open. But first, what about Aria?

 **I'm sorry this took a while, my wifi was down and I wasn't able to finish this short little chapter. I originally was going to do pranks and things, but I changed my mind. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am having this problem where the new reviews won't show up on my fanfiction… I can see them in the emails I get, and quick shout out to all who have reviewed, reading each one really makes me happy and motivated. I just wish they could show up when I click the review button, that would be easier for me to read. I love you guys so much, thank you for the support!**

It has been two days after the incident with Edward. This morning, he was not found in his infirmary bed. Rumors have been floating around that he died and they disposed of his body. I don't believe any of it, and I don't have time to think about how he disappeared. I stand with my feet shoulder apart, with a knife placed in my palm. I stare straight into the target ahead of me, and launch the knife toward it. It hits the center of the head. I would be in the Chasm right now, if it weren't for what I just experienced.

 _My hands rub together, in attempt to warm myself. I head toward the Chasm to get away from the commotion about Edwards disappearance. As I reach closer, soft voices fill my ears. I immediately recognize Four speaking, so I stay close to the wall, out of sight. He stands next to his girlfriend, gripping tightly to the rails._

" _I was about to leave Dauntless, but I didn't." My heart starts to pound. I recognize this, he said he didn't leave because of me. "It's because of you, Aria." Suddenly, I feel numb. My breath gets caught in my throat. Did I hear him correctly? Why would he tell me this, and then tell his girlfriend the same thing?_

" _You did not leave because of me? Baby, that's so sweet!" She clings to him, and my eyes start to fill up with water. I open my eyes wide, trying desperately to keep them from spilling. My vision is blurred, and I could see him wrap his arms around her waist. I quickly, but quietly turn around and walk off to the training room, away from them._

I still stare absentmindedly at where I threw the knife, making no move to leave. I don't know how to feel anymore, I just got played. I don't even know if it is considered being played, because of the fact that _she_ is _his_ girlfriend. But the fact that he would tell her the exact words he told me, is confusing. Especially because he told her after he told me. Clenching my fists, I walk to my target to yank all of the knives out of their place. They are all scattered close together, so it is faster for me to gather them.

While I place the knives back onto the table, I hear heavy footsteps approaching. I refuse to look up, whoever it is.

"Hey Tris. You okay?" My heart jumps. My eyes look up and meet with a dark pair. I look back down and put the last knife into place, forcefully. Then I make my way past him, but not far before he grabs onto my arm. "What is your problem? I'm trying to be nice here." His voice grows deep, and I shake my hold from his arm.

"If you are here to baby me about Edward, I don't need your pity. It isn't a big deal to me." I spit out at him. His eyes start to grow stormy, and he steps closer to me, looking down.

"Really? Then why were you so upset the past two days. You can't lie to me, _Stiff_." I feel myself start to burn, I am so angry.

"Who the _hell_ cares Four? Who cares about if I lie or not? What the fuck are you? Candor? You're barely even Dauntless!" I start to yell, and I'm pretty sure my face is red. He looks taken aback for a second, showing a hint of pain.

"And do you think you are?" He gets closer to my face and says with his typical instructor voice. I don't flinch like I used to.

"I'm not scared of you." I whisper now, because of how close he stands. Then just like that, he turns to the table, and picks up a knife. Without positioning himself closer to the target, he launches it with force. It surprisingly hits the target. I don't want to anger him anymore, so I leave. The first thing I do when I get to my apartment is cry. I've held it in since I witnessed what happened at the Chasm.

My heart aches, as I clutch my pillow closer to me. He is such an _asshole_. I can't believe I thought of him as this sweet mysterious guy. He might as well be a player. God, I would have never guessed I would get into boy drama. I tend to avoid any kind of drama at all costs, and I am utterly stuck in this kind. I find myself glued to him, wanting to be his. I thought that maybe he did care about me a little bit. Now I wonder if Aria knows he is playing a lot of girls.

After crying for about ten minutes, I decide to wait until my face looks normal again, like I hadn't been bawling my eyes out. Over a boy. A boy that I cannot possibly have. Never in my life would I have thought of having my emotions controlled over a man. The thought of being a beautiful independent woman was something I would want to be. I quickly look in the mirror, glad to be looking normal again.

I decide to go to the pit and hang out with my friends. It has been around two hours since my encounter with Four, and I hope he is away. While walking to the pit, I can hear quiet laughter coming from the janitor's closet. I furrow my brows and walk to it, curious as to who is in there and what they are doing. I immediately regret stopping in the hallway, because the next thing I hear are loud sexual moans, and a _shh we will get caught!_ The voice sounds familiar, but I care less as I walk away as quickly as I can. I concentrate on every quick step I take, pushing the noises farther away. I am almost to the pit, I can hear the talking and laughter.

I just need to push the sex sounds out of my mind. I am way too concentrated on how my feet move, that I don't see _where_ my feet move. In an instant, the toe of my shoe stubs against a crack in the floor, and I feel myself falling forward. I spring my arms out and squeeze my eyes but… I don't hit the ground. Arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up and squeezing my stomach in the process.

"Ow…" I mutter softly.

"Sorry if that hurt." I freeze. _Four_. I meet his eyes. They look dull and emotionless.

"Th- thanks." My voice cracks, and I feel my cheeks start to flush. This is _so awkward_. Why does it feel like I am standing next to an ex? His expression stays the same, and he walks around me. I listen to his footsteps fade. They sound annoyed and angry, if such thing is possible. I suck in a breath and walk in to find my friends.

 **Ok so last night, there was a spider in my bed. It was not big at all, it was probably smaller than my pinky nail, but I still had a panic attack. I was hyperventilating on my floor, that is what I call true arachnophobia my friends. I don't play games, spiders are fucking disgusting. I didn't know why I had the need to share that, but there you go! Thanks for reading lovelies!**


End file.
